Sector Z
by Freakizoid
Summary: As five strong willed survivors take on the challenge of living, they're faced with indescribable challenges. As there group expands they encounter new types of walkers, from biters to bloaters. Will they be able to defend Sector Z, or will its walls come crashing down.


The world chased helplessly after her. Everything was a sheer blur of broken colour. Shattered memories dragged behind her, weighing at time as a starved hand collided with hers. Her fantasy decayed into reality whilst a herd of deadbeat scavengers lurked up ahead. Their faces young but mirrored the past clearly through bruising scars. A rhythm of clattered footsteps broke the humming silence.

"Where you from, huh?" A voice questioned. The herd of motionless men stared directly at them both. Their eyes scanning them constantly.

Panic flooded their faces, as distant groans arose behind them. Silence dawned.

"Shit! They're coming, boys." A tall, beefy looking man pushed his way through the crowd. His face, stained with the blood of the living dead. His body was disfigured, as though someone dismantled him and put him back together. His left hand clinging to his wrist through decaying stitches.

"You two are coming with us," he ordered whilst he lunged forward.

"By the way, the names Marcus." He held out his gory stitched up hand, as the group loitered behind him. The decomposing corpses were gaining ground as they stared at each other for a moment.

"We need to go, NOW" Marcus ordered without hesitation.

"Go where exactly?" A man screamed, sounding frustrated. The scavengers frantically searched for a root they could flee to, but it was no use. The blood thirsty biters were practically in arms reach now. The road lay before them like a tarmac ribbon; albeit, one that had been worn over time. A white line ran down the centre, relatively unbroken compared to the scarred and potholed concrete. The moving corpses were moving closer and closer, covering every stone and pebble with oozing yellow pus and blood. She looked into the dead man's eyes, but it was like nothing was there to behold. An endless depth of ink, sorrow, and pain. She could not see the whites of his eyes nor the vessels that flowed through them. They were depths of Tartarus holding a thousand souls yet there were none to be seen.

"Get ready to beat them back into the ground!" a young boy chanted as he ran forward swinging his knife at the biters.

The young boy was now doubled over, the sudden bite had caught him off guard and he cursed himself, the biter however was relentless, it swung to dig in for another bite at his arm. Instinctively the boy dashed to the side blocking the biters attack. He swung himself around and forcefully impaled his opponent in the back, sending it staggering down to the floor. It pulled itself up with a distraught groan. viciously it twisted around gripping his shirt firmly, a small squeal escaped his lips as

The zombie was blind. It's eyes had been gouged by it's last victim, one last desperate attempt to stay alive as it's jaws ripped out her throat. It's snake-like brown-grey intestines dragged in the dirt as it staggered towards him using only it's ears and nose for guidance. The boy picked up a stone and threw it to the far side of the road, away from the scavengers. It halted and the boy could hear the bones in it's stiffened neck creak as it turned it's monstrous head. Then with a snapping of its jaws it lurched in the direction of the noise.

"Keelan, behind you!" A panicked teenager screeched at the top of his lungs. Keelan shunted to face the sudden corruption in his battle. The zombie approaching Keelan was detestable to look at. It's dirty yellow eyes staring into him looked so empty and void of life. The biters skin was like old crinkled paper and its lips the color of rusted iron. Its jaw which was open too wide displayed a set of rotting yellow teeth. The veins were about to burst from his bald head and blood was splattered like red paint all over its face and hands. Its hands were like sticks with their flesh almost falling off but the disgusting rotting nails were what creeped Keelan. Torn off from the fingers hanging on the edge of the skin. In a rush of adrenaline, the panicked teenager darted forward striking the biter with a powerful blow to the skull as a steaming shower of blood rained over him.

"You're lucky you ain't dead, Keelan." He said without turning to face him.

"Brother, I thought," he began before he was cut off.

"You thought what? That you could be an alone warrior like your dumb ass comics?" He snapped in bubbling anger. Before keelan could even respond, his brother propelled himself forwards ensuring that every movement he made was strong and caused puncturing damage to his opponent. The battle field fell silent, all but the sound of a knife thrashing through torn flesh under the last hours of light. Keelan collapsed to his knees in a sudden daze. He began to lose vision as a blurred figure turned around. Alfie stood dead still, only to see his brother suffering on the floor. Alfie could see the betrayal in his eyes, he remembered how he promised to protect him from this awful mind twisted infection. They stared blankly at each other as tears burned their eyes. Alfie raced over to him and leant down on one knee, cradling his younger brother in his arms.

"You'll make it through this, ey?" Alfie whispered to him. Tears shone on his cheek as he knelt numb underneath the the last rays of the sunset.

"C'mon buddy... Stop playing games." He cried out to his lifeless brother. He sank down on the floor hugging Keelan tight. Shakily he reached for his hunters knife. The blade glistened in the fading light and soon turned dark. His last resort of family, killed due to his stupidity of letting him fight alone. He let what use to be Keelan slide out of his arms. He couldn't bring himself to put him to sleep, as he didn't want to let him go. Not here, not now.

"I'll miss you, brother." He mumbled. His face was turning a sour red and his eyes were stinging from the ocean of salty tears he released. Alfie brushed his brothers Blonde, short hair that hung over the his lifeless face. He watched as his glistening grey eyes rested. Alfie breathed heavily as he noticed Keelan's stomach was moving again.

"Alfie, let's go before he is fully infected." Marcus insisted. Alfie's Blue matted hair hung over his now tense face, his bottom lip trembling as he watched Lucas (Marcus' twin brother) place a single silent bullet into Keelan's head. The golden shell chimed as it bounced over a gruesome looking pile of human remains.


End file.
